


The Time Levi Got Jealous

by StrangerIvy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: @iamhowieson  Hey! Just wondering if I could make a request for a Levi Ackerman x reader. I thought that maybe the reader and Levi had a fight the night before which seriously hurt the readers feelings. then the reader tried to make him jealous, which turned out very successfully and then Levi ends up apologising and then they forgive each other. Probably with a nice cute ending but you can spin it however you like! You don’t have to do this request if you don’t want too.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 27





	The Time Levi Got Jealous

The day had been going wonderfully, you had woken up on time which was honestly a miracle. You had a good breakfast and training with the squad was probably the most successful yet. It was a great day. Until you saw the sight in front of you.

You and Petra were on the way back to your shared room after training going over what parts went great and what part you two could improve on as a team when you rounded a corner to see something you wish you hadn’t. Levi was standing there watching over the recently joined Cadets and one of them seem to be too friendly with the captain for your liking. Now you know you didn’t technically have the right to get as angry as you are, seeing as you and Levi had never discussed what your relationship was. But it was also no secret that you two were more than friends. His mouth turned up into a smirk at something she said which only deepened the frown on your face, the girl twirling her hair between her fingers.

“Y/n?” Petra asked a few paces ahead of you, noticing you were no longer following, she followed your gaze and gave you a sympathetic look, “I’m sure it’s nothing,” She tried to comfort, your eyes broke away as you felt them begin to water.

“Yeah, your probably right,” You smiled forcing the tears down, she had to be, Levi would not actually do something like that. Right?

You took a deep breath as you stood outside his office, you decided you were going to ask him about the girl and what you saw in a calm manner after having time to calm down. You went to open the door, but it was opened suddenly causing you to stumble forward almost hitting the person exiting. You caught yourself on the door frame looking up at the person to see it was that same girl shooting down a smirk at you.

You watched her walk down the hall with a little too much pep in her step for your liking, you watched till she disappeared down another hallway out of sight.

“Y/N,” Levi almost sounded surprised which only made your suspicion grow, you snapped your head to him looking him up and down. He seemed fine, his clothes weren’t wrinkled in any way and his hair was laid flat nicely. You stepped in closing the door behind you.

“Who’s that?” You asked walking closer to him but still kept a distance. He raised an eyebrow at your odd behavior, usually, you would be smiling when you walked in already talking about your day bring a brightness to the room that you carried everywhere with you. But tonight, was different, something was bothering you.

“She’s just one of the new cadets, seems promising,” He answered, you nodded you turned to leave not really wanting to hang around tonight, the exhaustion of your worries hitting you. It seemed like a better idea just to ignore, easier at least.

“What’s going on with you?” Levi asked just as you grabbed ahold of the doorknob.

“Nothing,” You answered much too quickly and he let out a snort.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” He stated, you turned to face him with a frown going to speak but stopping just before the words left your tongue, he was growing frustrated now. “Well go on, spit it out,”

“I saw you earlier with her and she was just- all over you,” You finally answered not able to make eye contact at him, he let out another annoyed scoff making you look at him as he shook his head.

“That’s what has you so worked up?” He asked his tone making your worries sound more of a nuisance. He clicked his tongue sitting back down at his desk. “I didn’t think you were the possessive type,” This made you frown, you weren’t being possessive, you were just concerned. Especially after the look, that cadet gave you leaving his office.

“I’m not being possessive, I was just –“

“So clingy then?” He cut you off, deepening your frown and furrowing your eyebrows as your temper rose. You opened his office door getting ready to leave before you looked at him once again to see if he would stop you, but he didn’t, just kept his eyes down at his papers that he was working on.

“I was just stating a concerned Levi, you didn’t need to be an ass about it,” You spat shutting the door before he could respond.

You didn’t sleep well the night before and you did your best to not show it, though your eyes did have a slight bag to them. You let out a yawn at breakfast drinking your morning tea with Petra and the others. Levi walked in greeting the table before turning to greet you, but you turned away from him getting up to head out to the training course for the day. It was your turn to train some of the new Cadets.

You leaned up against a post letting out another yawn as you watched the Cadets go through Hand-to-Hand combat.

“Y/N,” You heard your name turning towards the voice to see your old squad mate when you first joined the Scouts, Peter.

“Hey!” You beamed giving him a tight hug, “How have you been? I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“Good actually just stopping at HQ to drop off a report and thought I would stop by,” He smiled, you had always thought he was charming when you were back in the Cadets training, all the girls swooning over him. You were surprised he choose the Scouts and not the MP’s when the time came.

“They still have you out surveying along the wall?” You asked curiously.

“Of course, I’ll have every damn brick memorized at this rate,” He joked, and you let out a small chuckle. “How are things with the special ops squad, heard you have got yourself quite the kill count!” He nudged you with your elbow and you felt your cheeks up with a shy blush, you weren’t one to brag about accomplishments so when others did you always got embarrassed. You turned your attention back to the cadets making sure they were slacking off without you looking.

“Things are going good, I guess. I’ve been thinking ab- Oh Captain Levi!” You and Peter stood straight saluting to Levi as he walked up to you, you were still mad at him, so you avoided meeting his eyes, crossing your arms in front of you turning your eyes back to the cadets pretending to watch them. When he finally reached you, he eyed you waiting to see if you would acknowledge his presence further than the formal greeting, when he realized you weren’t you noticed his demeanor changed slightly as he looked up at Peter with a deadly glare.

“Are you supposed to be here Cadet?” He asked with a sharp tone, Peter tensed shaking his head.

“Sorry Sir, I was just stopping by to-“

“I didn’t ask for an explanation,” Levi cut him off, Peter gulped from nerves and you honestly felt bad for him.

“No Sir, I’m not,” Peter answered nervously, you raised an eyebrow at Levi as you watched the encounter through the corner of your eye. Levi was always a bit cold when it came to talking with others but never this intense.

“Then get the hell out of here,” Levi spat, and Peter was quick to turn on his heel leaving with a quick see ya to you as he left. “Enough training today! Your dismissed,” Levi shouted at the Cadets not taking his eyes off you as you still refused to look at him. You felt small under his gaze, you could feel your body heating up wishing that someone would come out needing you for something. Where was Hange when you needed her?

Once the field was cleared and no one was around Levi reached out placing a finger under your chin guiding your head to face him but you kept your gaze at the ground. He took a step closer to you so there was almost no room between you. He leaned into your ear and you tensed when you felt his breath on your skin.

“Look at me,” He demanded pulling back and you flicked your gaze up at him, something about him was off right now. His slight frown the furrow in his brow. He looked annoyed dare you say maybe even jealous?

“What is it, Levi?” You asked trying to keep your emotionless expression to him, he smirked knowing the act wouldn’t work for long.

“Who was that?” He asked you, you rolled your eyes, and he didn’t like that grabbing onto your arm to drag you back inside, back to his office where you knew you would have no way of rejecting him, You wouldn’t be able to help yourself. You pulled your arm out of his grip and shot a smirk of your own.

“Are you jealous Levi?” You asked with a grin, his frown deepened. He took two large steps towards you grabbing you around the waist pulling you in, his other hand snaking into your hair pulling your lips to his kissing you with an intensity he’s never shown before out in the open like this. You were shocked, to say the least, but only for a moment before melting into him. Your knees going week your hands gripping onto the edges of his jacket pulling him impossibly closer.

When you finally broke for air both panting lightly as you stared at him, he softly smiled one that you rarely got to see.

“So, what if I am?” He quirked a brow up as kept his hold on your waist tight afraid you might slip away again and ignore him.

“I didn’t think you were the possessive type.” You smirked as you mimicked his words from the night before. He frowned leaning in to rest his head on yours.

“I’m sorry for that,” He apologized, you gave a small nod leaning in to give him a small peck.

“It’s okay,” You forgave him but you still felt uneasy, wanting clarification on what you two were. You both acted like a couple but is that what he saw this as? Levi noticed you still weren’t okay reach up cupping your cheek rubbing it softly with his thumb.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked concern in his voice

You let out a breath “What are we?” Levi’s eyes went wide and you could see the blush on his cheeks, it was cute seeing him get so bashful at the question. He dropped his hand reaching up to scratch his neck from the nerves.

“Well- I- I thought you would already know that-” He stuttered over his words that you couldn’t help but chuckle at the once stoic and battle-hardened Captain. He shot a glare at your soft giggles which only made you laugh more.

“Are we together, Levi? A couple?” You asked deciding to make it easier on him, He let out a groan before giving a soft nodded bring a smile to your lips as you pulled him into another kiss and you felt the smile on his lips as you did.


End file.
